The Big Virus!
"The Big Virus!" is a 2018 short story made by Yogurt&Cheese on the SML wiki. It is the first ever story Yogurt&Cheese has ever made. Script Mario: Ok, Jeffy. Are you ready to have a picnic on a beautiful sunny day? Jeffy: Daddy, I want to have a pet squirrel. Mario: Jeffy, you're not having a squirrel for a pet! Jeffy: Why? Mario: Because, Jeffy! Jeffy: I WANT A PET SQUIRREL!! I WANT A PET SQUIRREL!! I WANT A PET SQUIRREL!! Mario: Jeffy, please stop -- Oh my goodness! Jeffy: What is that, daddy? Mario: That is a weird-looking mushroom... Jeffy: Can I eat it, daddy? Mario: No! No! You're not eating it! We don't know where it has been, we don't know if it's dangerous or not... (Mario sighs, and then gulps) Mario: I guess...I'll eat it. (Mario eats the mushroom) Mario: Mmmm... It tastes good, actually. (Mario passes out) Jeffy: Daddy? You okay, daddy?! (Mario turns green, and gets up) (Jeffy gasps) Jeffy: Daddy, you're alive! But why do you look like a booger? (Mario makes a scary face at Jeffy) Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! FUCKING NIGHTMARE FUEL!!!! (Jeffy runs back home and enters the house) Bowser Junior: Jeffy? Are you ok? Jeffy: My daddy ate a mushroom, and he turned into a Mr. Green Booger... (Jeffy cries) Bowser Junior: Jeffy, it's ok... Don't cry... Jeffy: Daddy's gonna eat my butt... Mario: SUPRISE!!! I'M GONNA EAT YOUR BUTT!!!! Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! HE IS GONNA EAT MY BUTT!!!! Bowser Junior: LET'S RUN!! (Both Jeffy and Junior scream for their lives, then they hide in a closet) Bowser Junior: Alright, Jeffy. I know an idea... (Junior whispers something in Jeffy's ear) Jeffy: Junior, let's do this fuck! (Junior calls Cody on the phone) Bowser Junior: Hello? Can you do me a favor? Meanwhile... (Junior and Jeffy sneak out of the closet) Mario: OH HELLO THERE!!! (Bowser Junior and Jeffy scream) (Mario bites Junior, then Junior turns green) Jeffy: AAAAAAAHHH!!! JUNIOR IS NOW A MISTER GREEN BOOGER!!! (Doorbell rings) (Jeffy rushes to the door) Jeffy: Hello? Cody: Hey, is Junior home? Jeffy: Umm.. . Cody: HOLY SHIT!!! (Mario and Junior sneak behind Jeffy) (Jeffy looks back slowly) Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!! (Jeffy and Cody run outside) Cody: Ok, I have this gun, see? Jeffy: Uh-huh. Cody: I'm gonna use this to get rid of this virus... The virus is called "The Fuck-me-not Virus". Jeffy: Why? Cody: Because, Jeffy... (The "Breaking News" screen shows up) Goodman: Breaking news, m'kay? There is a virus called "The Fuck-me-not Virus", that is infecting tons of people. The virus came from an idiot that ate the mushroom. His stupid son ran away at the scene. Cody: Ok, stay calm... Phew... I'm ready. (Cody aims the gun at Mario and Junior and tries to get rid of the virus, but can't) Cody: What the fuck? It didn't work? (Junior bites Cody, then Cody gets infected) Cody: Oh no! Save yourself, Jeffy... BECAUSE I'M GONNA EAT YOUR BUTT!!! Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Jeffy runs away and bumps into The Brooklyn Guy) Brooklyn T. Guy: Holy shit, dude. Did you have to bump into me without saying sorry? Jeffy: Um, look... Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh my god... (Cody sneaks behind The Brooklyn Guy, and bites him) Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeowch! What the hell...? Oh no... (The Brooklyn Guy gets infected) Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! (Jeffy runs away) Bully Bill: Hey, retard! Why are you running? Did someone pick on you? Haha! (The Brooklyn Guy bites Bully Bill) Bully: Oh, that why he was running... (Bully Bill gets infected) (Jeffy continues running until he runs out of breath, then he heavily pants) Jeffy: It's ok... I don't want anyone to eat my butt... (Mario, Junior, Cody, The Brooklyn Guy, and Bully Bill sneak up behind Jeffy, then Jeffy turns around) Jeffy: HEY, FUCKERS!!! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!!! I HAVE A PENCIL IN MY NOSE!!! MY NAME IS ON MY FUCKING SHIRT!!! I HAVE A BLUE BICYCLE HELMET ON!!! I ALSO WEAR A DIAPER ON THE OUTSIDE OF MY FUCKING PANTS!!! So, Uh! Uh! UHHH!!! (everyone that is infected turns back to normal) Mario: Wow, I'm back? Cody: Wow, I know why. If the virus is in contact with stupidity, then the virus goes away... for now. Brooklyn T. Guy: I'M BACK, BITCHES!!! OH YES!!! (The Brooklyn Guy skips with joy) Bowser Junior: Wow... So, stupidity was the cure to the virus after all... Jeffy: Does that mean that I'm a good boy? Mario: Yes, Jeffy. Thank you... Now let's get you a Happy Meal! Jeffy: Uh! Uh! UHH!! Bully Bill: (whispers) He's still a retard to me... What do you think? Trivia * This is the first ever short Yogurt&Cheese has ever made. Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:From 2018 Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes